Good bye , Sequel  APPA
by Gyurievil
Summary: Sequel dari Fanfict "APPA" -


**Good bye , Sequel " APPA" **

**Main cast :**

Cho kyuhyun a.k.a kyuhyun

Lee teuk a.k.a jung su appa

Lee donghae a.k.a chingunya kyuhyun

Kangin a.k.a kangin anak pemilik pabrik

Choi Kyuri author a.k.a yeojachingu kyuhyun

Hyunmi a.k.a yeojachingu donghae

**Summary****: **

Sequel dari Fanfict "APPA" -

**Genre :** family, drama

**PS:** para cast disni hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan milik mereka sendiri. Author cuman pinjem ja... tapi kyuppa boleh buat author ya ! #ditinju sparkyu... peace...

**Nb **: mianhae klo diFF nih gak terlalu nyambung-nyambung bgt sama yang di FF oneshoot "appa" , tapi alurnya tetap sama kok ^^ author juga minta maaf klo menggunakan campuran bahasa gak jelas .. ^/^ sudah mendarah daging .… / n please di review ya ^^gomawo buat yang mau koment dan yang gak koment author akan bilang "SIMSALABIMKAARBAARBA" jadikanlah kalian para readers orang yang baik ^O^ -author mulai kumat-

Selamat membaca-

**Story-**

aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, satu-satunya penghasilan dari keluargaku adalah penghasilan appa yang bekerja dipabrik. Namaku Cho kyuhyun, aku bersekolah di sapphire high school kelas 2² . appaku bernama cho jung su.

Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah aku selalu mengunjungi appaku dipabrik, membawakan makan siang dan juga menunggunya agar kita bisa pulang bersama. Di keluargaku hanya ada appa dan aku sendiri, eomma telah pergi meninggalkan kami yang sudah sekitar 2 tahun lamanya. Tadinya aku terlarut dalam kesedihan karena kepergian eomma yang mendadak, tapi appa selalu memberikan nasihat agar aku menjadi anak yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Aku sangat bangga memiliki appa yang baik hati seperti dirinya. Dia juga appa yang pengertian dan perhatian padaku

Disekolah aku mempunyai yeojachingu, dan kami sudah berpacaran 1tahun lamanya. Namanya kyuri dia sangat manis, lucu juga gak mau mengalah sama sepertiku , kami berbeda umur sekitar 2 tahunan. Dia adik kelasku. Aku juga mempunyai sahabat, namanya lee donghae. Dia anak yang kekanak-kanakan dan selalu pecicilan, berbeda dengan ku yang pendiam tapi tetep aku yang paling jail diantara mereka hahaha... Tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa berteman dengannya, dia anak orang kaya yang tidak membeda-bedakan derajat. Dia juga mempunyai yeojachingu bernama hyunmi. Hyunmi adalah teman sekelas kyuri mereka juga bersahabat. Kami sering berkumpul bersama dan keluarga kami juga sudah saling mengenal.

Saat ini aku sedang diperpustakaan sekolah yang berada dihalaman belakang, besok adalah hari pengumpulan tugas bahasa korea. Huft.. walaupun aku orang korea tapi bahasa korea itu lumayan sulit, aku sudah bilang ke kyuri, donghae dan juga hyunmi bahwa hari ini aku tidak akan pulang bersama, aku tidak mau bilang kepada mereka kalau aku belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Aku tidak mau mereka semua jadi repot. Appa juga sudah kuberitau bahwa hari ini aku tidak datang kepabriknya dan akan pulang telat.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya aku langsung keluar dari perpustakaan dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "wah.. sudah jam 5! Ah tidak terasa" gumamku sambil menutup pintu perpustakaan.

"Haduh… aku harus cepat-cepat Ini sudah sangat sore aku takut appa khawatir"

Namun saat ditengah jalan, aku dihadang oleh kangin dan beberapa temannya, kangin adalah anak dari pemilik pabrik tempat appa bekerja sekaligus teman sekolahku. Mereka anak-anak yang paling ditakuti karena badan yang lumayan besar untuk seumuran kami.

Mereka langsung meninju pipiku sampai aku terjatuh kebelakang.

"ARggg.." ringisku sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa sangat panas

"HAHAHAHA…hey! anak buruh ini tumben tidak menemani appanya dipabrik. Dasar anak miskin! Sana temani appamu yang sudah bau tanah itu!" ejeknya

Aku bangkit dan langsung membalas ejekannya itu dengan membalas memukul, tapi kangin pun tidak tinggal diam dia langsung menyuruh teman temannya memegangi tanganku.

Aku yang memang kalah jumlah tentu akan habis dikeroyok oleh mereka,

saat ini aku dibawa kangin dan teman-temannya kebelakang sekolah .

"BUAGH..."

ARgghh.. .. Sungguh aku tidak kuat lagi menahan pukulan dan tendangan bertub-tubi dari kangin dan teman-temannya,. rasanya kesadaranku akan hilang kali ini,

"BUAGH…" sekali lagi kangin meninju perut ku dan langsung membuatku jatuh duduk

"hahaha…. Udah yuk! Besok aja kita lanjutin… kasihan juga anak ini dah lemot makin gak enak aja diliat!" dan itu langsung ku syukuri

Jungsu pov.

Aku adalah appa dari kyuhyun. Sekarang aku sedang sangat cemas menunggu kepulangan anakku yang tumben-tumbennya sudah hampir jam 7 ini belum pulang. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah izin akan pulang telat katanya sih dia mau keperpustakaan sekolahnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok.

"Haduh.. kemana kyu? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang?" gumamku yang terus mengkhawatirkannya

TOK TOK TOK….

Ada yang mengetuk pintu, ah … itu mungkin kyu. Aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan …

"app..pa mianh..hae aku telat" dia memegangi perutnya seperti menahan rasa sakit

"gwenchana kyu… kyu kamu kenapa?" tanyaku panik

'ya tuhan kenapa dia pulang dengan luka-luka seperti ini?' batinku, aku langsung membawa kyu kekamarnya.

"kyu kamu kenapa anakku?" tanyaku sambil memberi salep pada luka-lukanya

"gak apa-apa kok appa, tadi hanya terpeleset dan jatuh terbentur meja"

Tentu aku tidak percaya begitu saja, bagaimana dengan luka lebam dipipinya dan diujung bibirnya.

"jangan bohong kyu" tebak ku

Dia hanya menunduk saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"ya sudah kalau kamu belum mau bercerita sama appa, appa harap kamu mau percaya pada appa"

Setelah selesai memberikan salep pada lukanya, aku langsung menyuruhnya beristirahat

"kyu tidurlah, klo besok masih ada yang sakit bilang appa. Appa izinkan kalau kamu mau tidak masuk sekolah" pesanku agar tidak terlalu memaksakan dia

"nde appa, aku mau tidur dulu ya.." pintanya

"kyu ingat pesan appa, kalau masih sakit bilang saja, jagan dirasa sendiri arra!"

"arrasseo appa" saat dia mulai memejamkan mata dan aku langsung keluar dari kamarnya

Kyuri pov.

Tadi saat pulang sekolah kyuhyun oppa bilang kalau dia mau pergi ada urusan dulu, aku tidak tau dia mau pergi kemana, saat aku Tanya dia hanya bilang mau pergi saja.

Setelah sampai dirumah aku sangat memikirkan kyuhyun oppa. Ya tuhan kenapa Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Ah lebih baik aku telepon dia saja dari pada kepikiran terus" gumamku

Lalu aku menekan nomor yang sudah aku hafal diliuar kepala.

KREK..

"yeobosseo chagi"

"yeobosseo kyu oppa" oppa kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyaku

"gwenchana chagi. Memang kenapa?"

"ani. Aku hanya kepikiran aja sama oppa" sangat lega rasanya mendengar dia tidak kenapa-kenapa

"khkhkh… kamu kangen sama oppa ya?" huh… dia mulai meledekku -.- aku langsung manyun

"ih… kok oppa percaya diri banget , gak kok… cuman pengen nelpon aja " bohongku padahal betul ^/^

"ya sudah oppa ini sudah malam lanjutkan saja istirahatnya. aku juga mau tidur" lanjutku

"ne chagi… saranghae…jaljayo, mimpiin aku ya hahahaha " dia mulai ketularan donghae yang narsis -3-

"nado saranghae oppa … jaljayo^^" jawabku dan langsung menutup telponnya

Hufft..syukur deh kyu oppa gak kenapa-kenapa, aku sudah tenang sekarang, ah.. lebih baik aku tidur.

Kyuhyun pov.

Tadi saat appa telah menutup pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba hpku bergetar,

DdRrrrt…

aku lihat siapa yang menelpon ternyata yeojachinguku.

"yeobosseo chagi"

"yeobosseo kyu oppa, oppa kamu gak apa-apa?"

"gwenchana chagi. Memang kenapa?" aku pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa

"ani. Aku hanya kepikiran aja sama oppa" sangat lega rasanya mendengar dia tidak kenapa-kenapa

"khkhkh… kamu kangen sama oppa ya?" ledekku, haha aku suka sekali meledek dia, pasti lagi manyun sekarang ^^

"ih… kok oppa percaya diri banget , gak kok… cuman pengen nelpon aja " bohongku

"ya sudah oppa ini sudah malam lanjutkan saja istirahatnya. aku juga mau tidur"

"ne chagi… saranghae…jaljayo, mimpiin aku ya hahahaha " aku meledeknya lagi.. aigo pasti lucu sekali .

"nado saranghae oppa … jaljayo" jawabnya dan langsung menutup telponnya

Ahh… aku juga jadi mengantuk, luka-luka ini terasa perih sekarang

To be continue—


End file.
